


December 27, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute Supergirl's happy spirit materialized.





	December 27, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute Supergirl's happy spirit materialized and vanished with a stuffed animal instead of trying to comfort him.

THE END


End file.
